


Whispers in The Dark

by Equilibrium_29



Category: Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equilibrium_29/pseuds/Equilibrium_29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CAPPUCCETTO ROSSO/LUPO, Whispers in the Dark, p0rnfest<br/>Parole: 934<br/>Avvertimenti: Underage</p>
<p>Scritto per il p0rnfest7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in The Dark

Rossa stava correndo nella foresta, illuminata solo dal fioco bagliore proveniente da dietro le grigie nuvole. Nonostante tutti gli avvertimenti, nonostante tutte le minacce, non aveva saputo resistere al richiamo della luna. Perché se la Luna Piena era in cielo, significava che il suo Lupo era tornato, e lo aveva fatto solo per lei. Sola, con solo una vestaglia leggera e il suo inseparabile Cappuccio a proteggerla dal freddo della notte, correva senza fermarsi, scordandosi persino di orientarsi per il rientro, assaporando la sensazione del terriccio sotto i suoi nudi piedi, conscia che anche il suo Lupo la stava sperimentando in quello stesso momento. Si lasciò andare ad una risata liberatoria quando il suo ululato la raggiunse, continuando a correre senza fermarsi. Perché il suo Lupo l'avrebbe trovata. Qualcosa l'afferrò all'improvviso, rotolando insieme a lei sull'umido sottobosco, e per un istante la sua risata si trasformò in un grido di spavento, mentre l'altra creatura rideva al suo posto.   
  
"Non farlo mai più! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!"  
"Eppure sai che non smetterò mai, perché ti ostini a dirmelo?"  
Una mano accarezzò la guancia di lui. "Perché spero che tu non mi dia mai retta".  
  
Un unico sguardo, i nocciola di lei che si persero nei gialli di lui, e le loro labbra si scontrarono con impeto, quasi ricercassero ossigeno tra quelle dell'altro, un contatto che entrambi avevano agognato per un mese. Rossa slegò i nastri che tenevano il suo cappuccio legato al collo, lasciandolo andare a terra come una coperta, mentre le mani di lui le arpionavano fameliche le gambe, e la sua bocca scendeva a darle baci sopra alla vestaglia fino ad arrivare a quelle mutandine di pizzo rosso che lo facevano tanto eccitare, tirandole via con i denti. Il cuore di Rossa non la smetteva di martellare, le mani che ricercavano quelle più grandi dell'altro, per stringerle ancora una volta, per baciarle ancora una volta.   
  
"Se i tuoi genitori sapessero quello che stai facendo ora..." Lupo parlò con quella sua voce, bassa e vogliosa, che fece rabbrividire il corpo di Rossa; sceso fino alle sue parti intime, ora lui leccava l'interno coscia e mordeva fino a lasciare il segno.  
  
Rossa emise un lamento, mentre le sue mani andavano a ricercare la folta capigliatura nera di lui, ansimando. "Se ne devono fare una ragione. Ho sedici anni, non sono più una bambina"  
  
Lupo sbuffò. "Sarai sempre una bambina ai miei occhi. La mia piccola, dolce e vogliosa Cappuccetto Rosso" disse, per poi leccare quella piccola apertura che aveva tra le gambe, mentre sentiva le mani di lei artigliargli i capelli e spingerlo come a volere di più. La destra si infilò sotto la vestaglia e andò a cercare i seni di lei ancora acerbi, tirandoli con forza tra le dita, mentre Rossa emetteva ancora una volta un lamento strozzato, le gambe che si aggrapparono attorno al suo collo, istigandosi a trattenere il suo piacere fino all'ultimo. Lupo continuò a leccarla, soffiando e mordendo, stuzzicando l'apertura con la sua lingua, ma senza darle soddisfazione. Quando decise che era abbastanza, si staccò, facendo mugolare di disapprovazione Rossa, baciandola un'altra volta sulle labbra, per poi voltarla e tenerle la faccia contro la stoffa a terra, mentre i suoi fianchi venivano sollevati per permettere a Lupo di contemplare il suo dolce intimo, prima di ringhiare e penetrarla lentamente. Rossa artigliò la stoffa, mugolando, sospirando, spingendosi verso di lui nonostante il dolore che provava. Quando Lupo fu entrato del tutto, si piegò su di lei, baciandole la schiena e riprendendo a torturare i suoi seni, uscendo lentamente da lei e rientrandovi ancor più lentamente, consapevole che quei suoi gesti facevano impazzire la sua Rossa. La ragazza riprese a raspare la terra, tentò di alzare la schiena e chiedere di più, ma il corpo di Lupo su di lei non glie lo permise. L'uomo la penetrò con violenza, facendo urlare Rossa, per poi ricominciare quella lenta tortura, mentre la ragazza sotto di lui mugolava per chiedere di più, ancora di più.   
  
"L-lupo... ahn....." furono i gemiti di Rossa che fecero finire quell'estenuante supplizio, mentre Lupo riprese a mordicchiarla, e senza preavviso la penetrò con forza, ancora, e ancora, mentre Rossa continuava a chiamare il suo nome, muovendosi come se fossero degli animali in calore, sentendo tutti i loro muscoli tesi, ansimando e gemendo di quel piacere che entrambi provavano. Lupo le artigliò i fianchi, e Rossa emise un altro urlo, lasciando andare la testa contro il terreno, mentre Lupo continuava a cavalcarla, emettendo anche lui dei bassi ringhi, e con un ultimo ululato venne anche lui, riversandosi nel corpo di Rossa, facendola rabbrividire.   
L'uomo si staccò piano da lei, baciando e leccando il suo candido corpo, segnato ora dai suoi artigli lungo i fianchi, la prese tra le braccia e la fece voltare per imprimere di nuovo le sue labbra contro quelle di lei. Rossa si aggrappò a lui, circondandolo con braccia e gambe, come a chiedergli di non andarsene, sebbene sapesse che in poche ore lui sarebbe dovuto andare via e lasciarla di nuovo.  
Lupo le impresse altri baci sul suo volto, per sussurrarle poi qualcosa all'orecchio, facendo sorridere la ragazza.

  
Più tardi, quella notte, di nuovo nel suo letto, Rossa stava fissando le stelle al di fuori della finestra. E sapeva che, nonostante sarebbe passato un altro mese prima del loro incontro, lei non sarebbe più stata sola. Perché Lupo sarebbe stato sempre accanto a lei, come un sussurro nella notte.


End file.
